


Костюмчик с иголочки

by otonal, WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Handmade, Kusudama, Origami, Paper Craft, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, decorative arts, Декоративное искусство, Кусудама, Оригами, Пейперкрафт, хэндмейд
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otonal/pseuds/otonal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021
Summary: Хоть и провожают фигуриста по прокату – но встречают-то по одежке! Безупречный внешний вид – одно из непременных слагаемых успеха в этом виде спорта, и костюм должен помогать раскрывать образы, которые фигуристы воплощают на льду.Мы продолжаем начатую на Летней фандомной битве-2020 игру в ассоциации. В новых кусудамах вновь зашифрованы знаменитые костюмы и программы фигуристов разных лет, как «классиков», так и «современников». И у нас опять есть по две подсказки!
Comments: 28
Kudos: 51
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	Костюмчик с иголочки

**Author's Note:**

> Кусудама – вид объемного оригами, геометрическая фигура, сложенная из одинаковых модулей, которые соединяются между собой в определенной последовательности.  
> \--  
> Все изображения кликабельны и откроются в новой вкладке.  
> Пожалуйста, не отключайте Creator's Style, он нужен для адекватного отображения работы.

**Кусудама 1**

[](https://i.ibb.co/J5zGJX4/1.jpg)

Не поняли? Возьмите подсказку
    Из чего сделаны настоящие чемпионы? Из бесконечного упорства, бесконечной стойкости, бесконечной любви к фигурному катанию. Биться до последнего, идти за мечтой, чтобы ощутить в конце бесконечное счастье – когда после очень длинного и невероятно трудного пути все же удается достичь заветной цели.

Все еще не догадались? Тогда и вторую
    

**Серия** : «Классики»

**Вид** : парное катание

**Страна** : Германия

**Сезон** : 2017–2018

ОТВЕТ
    

[](https://i.ibb.co/tP5m5x0/image.jpg)

**Алена Савченко–Бруно Массо — «La Terre vue du ciel» by Armand Amar — ПП**

  


**Кусудама 2**

[](https://i.ibb.co/d7GRP9v/1.jpg)

Не поняли? Возьмите подсказку
    Хрустальные переливы мелодии – словно дуновение ветра, журчание реки и шелест листвы. И, вторя им, фигурист словно сам становится ветром, водой, и зовет за собой в волшебный мир, разделить с ним эти мгновения полного единения с природой.

Все еще не догадались? Тогда и вторую
    

**Серия** : «Современники»

**Вид** : мужское одиночное катание

**Страна** : Япония

**Сезон** : 2016–2017

ОТВЕТ
    

[](https://i.ibb.co/yPRH279/image.jpg)

**Юзуру Ханю — «Hope &Legacy» — ПП**

  


**Кусудама 3**

[](https://i.ibb.co/VmXwfJh/2.jpg)

Не поняли? Возьмите подсказку
    Если долго-долго-долго, Если долго на дорожке, Если долго в Солт-Лейк-Сити На зубцах по льду бежать… …то эта дорожка приведет прямиком на высшую ступень пьедестала почета Олимпийских игр. 

Все еще не догадались? Тогда и вторую
    

**Серия** : «Классики»

**Вид** : мужское одиночное катание

**Страна** : Россия

**Сезон** : 2001

ОТВЕТ
    

[](https://i.ibb.co/7CPNnZB/image.jpg)

**Алексей Ягудин — «Зима» — КП**

  


**Кусудама 4**

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/dQ3MDmJ/1.jpg)

Не поняли? Возьмите подсказку
    Фигуристки, как и балерины, кажутся эфемерными хрупкими созданиями, – но это лишь на первый взгляд. Надо выполнить все прыжки во второй части программы? Ну, если надо, значит, сделаем!

Все еще не догадались? Тогда и вторую
    

**Серия** : «Современники»

**Вид** : женское одиночное катание

**Страна** : Россия

**Сезон** : 2017–2018

ОТВЕТ
    

[](https://i.ibb.co/Kzqh6rY/image.jpg)

**Алина Загитова — «Дон Кихот» — ПП**

  


**Кусудама 5**

[](https://i.ibb.co/tLsG9Zg/1-1.jpg)

Не поняли? Возьмите подсказку
    Лёгкие пальцы коснулись холодом тронутых клавиш - И пробежал, замирая, скорбно вздохнувший аккорд. _(Вс. Рождественский)_ Может ли спортивная программа стать шедевром искусства? Можно ли рисовать музыку коньками, всем телом чувствуя каждую ноту? Как вообще можно описать словами волшебство, творящееся на льду? 

Все еще не догадались? Тогда и вторую
    

**Серия** : «Современники»

**Вид** : мужское одиночное катание

**Страна** : Япония

**Сезон** : 2014–2015, 2015–2016, 2017–2018, 2020

ОТВЕТ
    

[](https://i.ibb.co/P1WWk67/image.jpg)

**Юзуру Ханю — «Ballade No. 1 op. 23 in G minor», Фредерик Шопен — КП**

  


**Кусудама 6**

[](https://i.ibb.co/jHNMsb2/1.jpg)

Не поняли? Возьмите подсказку
    Когда на льду не просто звезды, а суперзвезды фигурного катания, им по плечу любая вершина. Ну а в родных стенах фурор просто обеспечен!

Все еще не догадались? Тогда и вторую
    

**Серия** : «Классики»

**Вид** : парное катание

**Страна** : Россия 

**Сезон** : 2013–2014

ОТВЕТ
    

[](https://i.ibb.co/VgZ22Z6/image.jpg)

**Татьяна Волосожар–Максим Траньков — «Иисус Христос – суперзвезда» — ПП**

  


**Кусудама 7**

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/G9hSZ8d/1.jpg)

Не поняли? Возьмите подсказку
    Если душа жаждет полета и рвется в небеса, ее не удержать в тесных рамках. И кто сказал, что возвращаться - плохая примета? Ведь талант - на то и талант, что не боится стать белой вороной.

Все еще не догадались? Тогда и вторую
    

**Серия** : «Современники»

**Вид** : мужское одиночное катание

**Страна** : Россия

**Сезон** : 2020-2021

ОТВЕТ
    

[](https://i.ibb.co/qBPFHcR/1.jpg)

**Михаил Коляда — "Белый ворон" — ПП**

  


**Кусудама 8**

[](https://i.ibb.co/kygG4Rc/1.jpg)

Не поняли? Возьмите подсказку
    Если восторженные поклонники дали тебе имя «Божественная» – то и выбор музыки для программы должен соответствовать. Чудесная, неземная, безмятежная, словно лунный свет, скользящий по поверхности катка, – в этой программе она поражала отточенностью каждого жеста.

Все еще не догадались? Тогда и вторую
    

**Серия** : «Классики»

**Вид** : женское одиночное катание

**Страна** : Италия

**Сезон** : 2013–2014

ОТВЕТ
    

[](https://i.ibb.co/5KRPmxx/image.jpg)

**Каролина Костнер — «Ave Maria» — КП**

  


**Кусудама 9**

[](https://i.ibb.co/PQ3HwYK/1.jpg)

Не поняли? Возьмите подсказку
    Случается, что некоторые прокаты становятся чем-то большим, чем просто эпизодом спортивного соревнования. Иногда на льду рождаются настоящие шедевры, которые остаются жить в сердцах и в воспоминаниях о том драгоценном моменте, когда весь мир стоя аплодировал девочке в красном пальто.

Все еще не догадались? Тогда и вторую
    

**Серия** : «Классики»

**Вид** : женское одиночное катание

**Страна** : Россия

**Сезон** : 2013–2014

ОТВЕТ
    

[](https://i.ibb.co/MccjKxP/1.jpg)

**Юлия Липницкая — «Список Шиндлера» — ПП**

  


**Кусудама 10**

[](https://i.ibb.co/tJTj13s/1.jpg)

Не поняли? Возьмите подсказку
    В свое время его называли самым романтичным фигуристом, волшебным принцем на льду. Ах, сколько сердец было покорено его гордой осанкой, элегантностью и благородными манерами настоящего аристократа – как минимум герцога…

Все еще не догадались? Тогда и вторую
    

**Серия** : «Классики»

**Вид** : мужское одиночное катание

**Страна** : Россия

**Сезон** : 1993–1994

ОТВЕТ
    

[](https://i.ibb.co/CsVjm95/image.jpg)

**Алексей Урманов — «Риголетто» — КП**

  


**Кусудама 11**

[](https://i.ibb.co/1scp9wq/1.jpg)

Не поняли? Возьмите подсказку
    А и есть во море-окияне остров изумрудный, клевером покрытый. А и танцы на том острове задорные, и, словно реченька, текучие. И полюбились молодцу заморскому танцы те резвые, и научился он коленца всякие коньками выделывать да под музыку да под развеселую, чтобы народ честной потешить, да судей порадовать.

Все еще не догадались? Тогда и вторую
    

**Серия** : «Современники»

**Вид** : мужское одиночное катание

**Страна** : США

**Сезон** : 2013–2014

ОТВЕТ
    

[](https://i.ibb.co/dPM2MSR/image.jpg)

**Джейсон Браун — «Riverdance, Reel Around the Sun» — ПП**

  


**Кусудама 12**

[](https://i.ibb.co/J2hVcpr/image.jpg)

Не поняли? Возьмите подсказку
    Когда не можешь решить, какого цвета платье больше подходит – надевай сразу оба, в прокате разберешься, какой цвет принесет тебе удачу. Ведь удача, особенно в спорте, – как перо жар-птицы, трудно поймать, а удержать и того сложнее.

Все еще не догадались? Тогда и вторую
    

**Серия** : «Современники»

**Вид** : женское одиночное катание

**Страна** : Россия

**Сезон** : 2019–2020

ОТВЕТ
    

[](https://i.ibb.co/FW2Mxh2/1.jpg)

**Анна Щербакова — «Жар-птица» — ПП**

**Author's Note:**

> Использованы схемы Валентины Гончар, Екатерины Лукашевой, Юнии Филоновой, Марии Синайской, Макото Ямагучи, Томоко Фусе, Silvana Betty Mamino, Isa Klien, Ran Kaminaga, Krystyna Brczyk
> 
> Все фото фигуристов взяты из открытых источников


End file.
